snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dib Membrane
Dib Membrane is a minor character that appears in Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. He is the son of Professor Membrane, brother of Gaz Membrane and attends Megaville Elementary. He originates from the Nickelodeon show, Invader Zim. Story He first appeared as background character but later he had speaking lines. He was running away from his sister Gaz who was chasing him for new batteries for her video game. After Jenny gave her the batteries he spoke with Jenny and said that his father worked with her mother. He also told Bubbles that her dad also worked with his dad and Jenny's mom. Grim Tales He is one of the fallen heroes. He seems to gained super-human powers like in the episode Dib's Wonderful Life of Doom. Appearance Dib resembles his father, Professor Membrane. Both have black, scythe-like hair; in GT:WHAM Dib's got more jagged and bigger with age. Many people claim that Dib's head is big, a running gag in the show; but it's not visibly bigger. The redesign process God Save the Dib, however, actually gave him a bigger head. His hair spike seems to be solid, and retains its shape even when getting wet. It took a water balloon of ridiculous proportions dropped from Earth's orbit and a second normal water balloon in order to get it to bend, as seen in The Wettening. Dib seems to be able to zip-line with his hair spike (using the spike as the runners), as seen in Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars. Likewise, it seems solid enough to punch through a brick wall like any part of his body if Dib is flung hard enough, as seen in Mortos der Soulstealer. He also wears a trademark trenchcoat along with a blue shirt with an unsmiling grey face on it, pulled directly from Squee!, in which the main character, Todd, also known as Squee, wears the exact same shirt. Powers & Abilities Dib hasn't showed any of his abilities. But he might get his powers in the future that he used in Dib's Wonderful Life of Doom. These powers might be programmed by Professor Membrane who also has those powers. Dib was supposedly born through a process similar to that of Irkens (likely a clone of Professor Membrane). So it is possible he also possesses other android powers. Origin Dib is a young, eccentric boy who possesses a fascination with unexplained paranormal phenomena, such as ghost hunting, Ufology, and cryptozoology, as well as with the supernatural and occult. He intercepted the words spoken at The Great Assigning on planet Conventia in the first episode with his laptop. Six months later, he noticed a strange, green foreign exchange student enter his classroom. Dib tried his best to convince the world that it is in danger, but nobody believed him, due to previous erroneous claims of supernatural beings. Since then, he has made it his mission to protect his oblivious home from Zim's schemes against all odds. Dib can be categorized as the "foil character" of Invader Zim. He contrasts Zim, sharpening their respective characteristics. Dib and his sister Gaz are the only children attending Skool who realizes Zim is an alien, but only Dib seems affected by this and even becomes obsessed with the idea of exposing Zim. Fortunately for Zim, Dib is unpopular at School, and none of the other children will even listen to what he says, let alone believe what he is saying. Dib quickly becomes Zim's greatest enemy, and will stop at nothing to deter him from conquering the Earth. Category:Invader Zim Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Nickelodeon Category:Characters Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Invader Zim: Manifest Doom Category:Boy Geniuses Category:Minor Character Category:School Student Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Character Category:American Characters